Spagnolo Francesco
(תרגום אוטומטי) פרנצ 'סקו Spagnolo למד מוזיקה בבית ג 'וזפה ורדי הקונסרבטוריון ופילוסופיה באוניברסיטת מילאנו. הוא היה פעיל כמנהל אקדמי בתחומי הפילוסופיה מוסיקולוגיה, כמארח של תוכניות תרבות על RAI (איטלקית National Radio), ובתור מפיק ומבצע של מוסיקה ותיאטרון באירופה ובארצות הברית בשנת 1997, ייסד יובל איטליה, איטלקית המרכז לחקר מוסיקה יהודית. הוא מחברם של כמה מסות ספר אחד (הריקוד של זיקיות: הצעת מחיר, טקסטואלי אסטרטגיות הישרדות, מילאן 1999), ועורך של אסתטיקה נפח של מצבים קיצוניים (מילאן 2000) של המהדורה האיטלקית של אימרה טות ארכימדס (Bompiani, מילנו 2003). בשנת 2001, Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia (רומא) ואת האוניברסיטה עברית בירושלים הוציא במשותף אנתולוגיה פורצי שלו שמע, מסורת יהודית איטלקית מוזיקלי. עמית מחקר של המרכז לחקר מוסיקה יהודית (ירושלים), מועמד לתואר שלישי באוניברסיטת עברית, כיום הוא חי בסן פרנסיסקו, עובד כמו אוצר מוסיקה של יהודה ליב מגנס מוזיאון (ברקלי) והוראה של מוזיקה וספרות מחלקות של אוניברסיטת קליפורניה בסנטה קרוז. מאת רוסי כדי רוסיני פרדיגמות הנע בתוך תרבות איטלקית יהודית מיוזיקל אחד מאות וחמישים שנה של מלגה במוזיקה היהודית עדים חגיגה הזמן מחודשת של סלומונה רוסי, המלחין היהודי המפורסם בגטו של מנטובה שהגדיר עברית תפילות למוזיקה ווקאלית מתקופת הרנסנס. קסם עם רוסי, וגם עם הרעיון שזה אפשרי עבור יהודי אירופה הקדומה מודרני להתגבר על מחסומים של הפרדה דתית באמצעות החיסכון באנרגיה של האמנות, הביא המשקיף של עובדה חשובה: רוסי של המוסיקה לא השאיר יחיד זכר במסורת עשירה של איטליה המוסיקלית היהודית. לאו לוי המוזיקה היהודית של איטליה הוא רב פנים, כפי שתועדו מאות הקלטות שנעשו בתחום של 1950's איטלקית על ידי חוקר ישראלי ליאו לוי, ואת אלפי יצירות בית כנסת שהזמין אצל בתחילת המאה ה -19 עד תחילת המאה ה -20 על ידי כל הראשי הקהילות פזורות על פני האי. איטלקי, ספרדי אשכנזי זהויות תרבותיות שהתערבבו בתפילות, יוצר שילוב ייחודי, מאוד מושפע לא איטליה של התרבות המוסיקלית היהודית. מוזיקה ליטורגית הוא לעתים קרובות חושף של שינויים חברתיים ותרבותיים אשר חורגים הרבה מעבר לסדרי הקירות של בית הכנסת. במאה ה -19, תקופה שבה מוסיקה יהודית איטלקית בהחלט היה יותר מושפע רוסיני מאשר רוסי, עורר שורה של התפתחויות בתצורת פולחן. הרבה שונה בשם המודרניות וההתבוללות. עם זאת, את החיפוש אחר בבירור "יהודי" הסגנון המוזיקלי, המבוססת על אג 'נדה "מזרחי" תרבותית, עורר גל של שימור הישן. חומרים מוזיקליים רבים, אשר קדמו האמנציפציה ולחזור המוסיקה של גטאות איטלקית, השתמרו כך לצד עם הרפרטואר האופראי החדש ואת הכנסייה שנשמע. בהתחשב בפיתוח אולי פחות המפואר של המוסיקה היהודית באיטליה זמן קצר לפני ואחרי האמנציפציה, עשויה להוביל להבנה עמוקה יותר של המורשת המוסיקלית שפותחו מאז הרנסנס. איטלקי, ספרדי אשכנזי זהויות תרבותיות שהתערבבו בתפילות, יוצר שילוב ייחודי, מאוד מושפע לא איטליה של התרבות המוסיקלית היהודית. המקור המאמר האתר המרכזי Francesco Spagnolo studied music at the Giuseppe Verdi Conservatory and Philosophy at the University of Milan. He has been active as an academic in the fields of philosophy and musicology, as a host of cultural programs for RAI (Italian National Radio), and as a producer and performer of music and theater in Europe and the U.S. In 1997, he founded Yuval Italia, the Italian Center for the Study of Jewish Music. He is the author of several essays and one book (The Dance of the Chameleon: Quotation, Textual Strategies and Survival, Milan 1999), and the editor of the volume Aesthetics of Extreme Situations (Milan 2000) and of the Italian edition of Imre Toth's Palimpsest (Bompiani, Milan 2003). In 2001, the Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia (Rome) and the Hebrew University of Jerusalem jointly issued his groundbreaking audio anthology, Italian Jewish Musical Traditions. A Research Fellow of the Jewish Music Research Center (Jerusalem) and PhD candidate at the Hebrew University, he currently lives in San Francisco, working as the Music Curator of the Judah L. Magnes Museum (Berkeley) and teaching in the Music and Literature departments of the University of California at Santa Cruz. From Rossi to Rossini: Shifting Paradigms in Italian Jewish Musical Culture One and a half centuries of scholarship in Jewish music have witnessed a constantly renewed celebration of Salamone Rossi, the famed Jewish composer in the ghetto of Mantua who set Hebrew prayers to Renaissance vocal music. The fascination with Rossi, and with the idea that it was possible for a Jew in Early Modern Europe to overcome the barriers of religious segregation through the saving power of art, has led to the overlooking of an important fact: Rossi's music did not leave a single trace in Italy's rich Jewish musical traditions. The Jewish music of Italy is multifaceted, as documented in hundreds of field recordings made in the 1950's by Italian-Israeli researcher Leo Levi, and in thousands of synagogue compositions commissioned from the early 19th century through the beginning of the 20th century by all the main communities scattered across the Peninsula. Italian, Ashkenazi and Sephardic cultural identities mingled in the liturgy, creating a unique blend, strongly influenced by Italy's non-Jewish musical culture. Liturgical music is often revealing of social and cultural changes that go far beyond the walls of the synagogue. The 19th century, a time in which Italian Jewish music was certainly more influenced by Rossini than Rossi, prompted a host of developments in the configuration of the ritual. Much was changed in the name of modernity and assimilation. However, the quest for a distinctly "Jewish" musical style, based upon an "Oriental" cultural agenda, stirred a wave of preservation of the old. Many musical materials, which predate the Emancipation and go back to the music of the Italian ghettos, were thus preserved side to side with the new operatic and Church-sounding repertoires. Considering the perhaps less glorious development of Italian Jewish music shortly before and after the Emancipation, may lead to a deeper understanding of the musical heritage developed since the Renaissance. Italian, Ashkenazi and Sephardic cultural identities mingled in the liturgy, creating a unique blend, strongly influenced by Italy's non-Jewish musical culture